


Make Me ;)       (Wait no I'm sorry)

by MistressOfModernMyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 50/50 chance it'll work tbh, ALL THE FLUFF, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Make Me, Sexual Tension, do i know how to tag, kinda not really, nope - Freeform, shut up, yams takes hinata's advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfModernMyth/pseuds/MistressOfModernMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has been crushing on Tsukishima for forever, practically. Hinata's tired of Yams being stressed out about love, so he decides to get involved and help out his bro. Hinata's advice should be given with a waiver, but sometimes things work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me ;)       (Wait no I'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I read something that gave me the inkling of an idea (aka this fic), so I just kind of wrote it while driving home from visiting humans at Christmas. The thing I read turned into some kinky stuff that might've seared my 'virgin eyes' (like I had no idea, one minute it was cool, and then they were doing the do like holy bro noooooooo)  
> .  
> Thanks to overcookedbooks on Tumblr for the beta  
> .  
> Enjoy this fluff-riddled fun!

"Well if you don't know whether he likes you or not, just do something crazy and different! Surprise him or ask him if he likes you! Say something that could be an innuendo but can also be denied, so it's a fifty fifty chance! We'll read if he likes you or not in his reaction!" Hinata was practically tipping his desk over with excitement during their -mostly one-sided- conversation while Yamaguchi tried desperately to quiet him down and not attract attention to the two of them.    
  
"I don't know," Yamaguchi started, scratching the back of his head, evaluating his non-existent options, "I'm not sure I could actually pull this off. Tsukki's pretty hard to read; what if I mess up altogether and he hates me?!" he exclaimed, then mumbling, "Maybe it's better if I don't know what he thinks of me."   
  
"Yamaguchi!" Hinata sprung up, practically knocking his desk over. Their classmates looked over at them but quickly lost interest due to this being a regular occurrence since Hinata was in their class. The brunette looked mortified, unlike Hinata, he hated attention. Then, lowering his voice and continuing to stand, Hinata continued, "You've had this 'crush' forever, I don't care what you think, but you've been stressing out about this and maybe he'll be nicer to Kageyama and I once you two start dating," the fiery redhead giggled at his blushing mess of a friend, then, reaching up to pat his shoulder, Hinata finished, "I think you two are made for each other, okay? Just try it, the plan's solid, there's nothing to lose."   
  
Opening his mouth to reply, Yamaguchi was interrupted by the very blonde that they happened to be talking about walk into the doorway.    
  
"Yamaguchi, are you coming to lunch?" He asked, stoic as usual. His eyes fell upon Hinata for a second, causing him to make a face, and then focus back on the brunette.    
  
"Sorry Tsukki!" The freckled boy squeaked, solely thinking about what would've happened if he had walked in a minute ago. Tsukki made his heart race faster than Hinata and Kageyama's quick. His ears burned, and he prayed that Tsukishima wouldn't notice and it would fade quickly like it usually does. As he grabbed his lunch and turned to leave the slightly put-off redhead, he smiled and whispered "I think I'll try your idea at practice today. Thanks, Hinata."   
  
With that, the brunette scurried out of the room following at the heels of the apathetic blonde. Hinata waited until they had both left his classroom to exclaim hoots and hollers of victory. Thinking to himself, he decided that he should be a professional advice giver from now on; like Sugawara-senpai! Squealing with delight at his probable success, he attracted some unwanted attention.    
  
"Shut up, Hinata, you dumbass," Kageyama deadpanned as he plopped into his seat next to Hinata's, who was still standing on his chair, arms outstretched, ending in fists.    
  
"Bakayama, you're no fun," he teased as he sat down and began to eat.    
  


* * *

 

  
  
That day, during practice, everyone fell into a shocked silence when they heard Yamaguchi's voice confidently chide "Make me," not the normal, "Sorry Tsukki," that usually came in response to Tsukishima's daily, "Shut up, Yamaguchi."    
  
The brunette stood there triumphantly, arms crossed over his chest with a smirk resting on his face.  In contrast, the blonde's cheeks reddened momentarily as his mouth fell open slightly. However, both of their eyes were glued to the other, trying to read the other and see what he would do next.    
  
A second passed without anyone moving, Yamaguchi became frighteningly aware of his racing heartbeat, anxious that the entire gym could hear it beating out of his chest. Sparing a quick, nervous glance around the gym, he realized that everyone was watching them, also curious on what they would do.    
  
  
The third years were at the far side, near the basket of volleyballs, looking back and forth between each other,  the second years stood motionless, just watching with their mouths hanging open for the flies, even his coaches looked on to the scene, obviously intrigued but attempting not to show their interest and failing. Hinata and Kageyama had paused their quick practice and Hinata was barely containing his excitement, frantically giving Yamaguchi a thumbs up with Kageyama staring at Hinata judgmentally. Yamaguchi would've laughed at everyone's reactions, but then he looked back at Tsukishima who had stepped closer to him during his distraction. His face was barely a foot away from his own but the brunette's feet were glued to the floor despite his urge to flee. His eyes fluttered to every direction except for Tsukishima's and he could hear his heartbeat beat in double time.    
  
_ Oh god, nope, abort mission, never listen to Hinata's ideas. That's always a bad idea, oh why did I do this to myself. Tsukki's gonna hate me- _ __   
  
Suddenly, Yamaguchi feels a soft pressure on his lips. Wait, what **is** this? His eyes travel from the set of lips pressing tenderly against his own and up into the amber eyes with black, thick frames that just happen to be the eyes he's been staring into everyday since they met, his other half. After a heartbeat, the set of lips broke apart from each other before the brunette could react. Yamaguchi missed him the second he pulled away, but, forgetting how to function, he stood there, in an attempt to comprehend what just happened with a bright, fire truck red face.    
  
Smirking at his speechlessness, and having "won," Tsukishima strutted off to get a ball and left Yamaguchi, awestruck, in the middle of the court.    
  
"GWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The spritely redhead vaults himself into the air in celebration, "YAMS THAT'S YOUR ANSWER! WOOHOO!" He shouts across the gym. With that, everyone unfreezes; inside the gym, it becomes a cacophony of noises: whoops, hollers, laughing, anything imaginable.    
  
Yamaguchi finally puts together what had just happened  when he noticed the light pink blush on the blonde's ears as he walked away. He regained control of his body and trotted over to  **his** Tsukki by the volleyball baskets. He gingerly takes the blonde's hand, squeezes it, grabs a ball and rushes back to the court where Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishanoya are bouncing around making pterodactyl screeches back and forth.    
  
Coach Ukai regained control of his team soon after and practice returned to normal. Well, Tsukishima was nicer and actually communicated with the team, and Yamaguchi had a spring in his step as he practiced his jump float serves with a giddy, love-struck smile on his face.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Nifty! You made it to the end! Hopefully you enjoyed what you saw. This is actually the first time I've written for fun since school started back in August, and phew am I out of practice or what?! I hope that we'll all be seeing more volleybaby drabbles soon. Comment your thoughts and whatnot! Have a spectacular day! Happy Writing!


End file.
